


Morning Wood & Banana Pancakes

by mcwhoremick



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Leopold "Butters" Stotch, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Top Kenny McCormick, morning blowjobs, south park - Freeform, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremick/pseuds/mcwhoremick
Summary: After a night of snuggling and an unfortunate wet dream, Kenny finds himself stuck with morning wood - and his not so innocent boyfriend.





	Morning Wood & Banana Pancakes

What a way to start a morning.

Kenny McCormick woke up with an absolute raging boner - and it was pressed directly onto his boyfriend's thigh.

The blonde woke up with his chin resting on Butters' head, the fluffy hair on top tickling his nose. He had an arm thrown over Butters' waist and a leg wrapped intertwining with his. Butters had on a long-sleeve blue shirt that said "Darlin'" in pink bubbly letters (it used to be Tweek's, and God knows where he got it), super short white athletic shorts, and white tube socks that came all the way up to his knees. Kenny had on a simple white t-shirt and long, plaid blue pajama pants with short black socks on. Only one thing was wrong - the aching hard-on he had.

"Fuck," Kenny mouthed inaudibly, trying not to wake up Butters, wanting to hit himself in the forehead repeatedly for being such a damn perv. He couldn't blame himself, really, it was his mind that had come up with the dream of Butters wrapping his pretty little lips around his-

Ah shit, he was doing it again.

He felt Butters shift, and froze in place, wanting to sink into the bed immediately.

"Good morning, Ken," Butters said tiredly, stretching. Kenny took his hand off his hip to let him move, removing himself entirely from Butters to try and keep space between them.

"Morning, babe," Kenny muttered. Butters rolled around to face him, looking sleepily at him.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he smiled. Kenny felt his heart melt. He loved this damn boy so much.

Then he thought about his dream and turned a bit pink. "Oh, mhmm. How about you?"

"I suppose so." Butters suddenly seemed shy and hopped up from his bed, popping his back.

"I'm gonna make... hmm... pancakes," he said, grinning hazily at his boyfriend. "Banana pancakes. Want some?"

"Sure," Kenny replied, returning a soft smile. "I'm gonna, uh, pee."

Butters giggled. "Okay."

Kenny walked over to the bathroom across from Butters' bedroom. He was suddenly super thankful that Butters' parents weren't home. He had a few things planned in mind... that probably wouldn't progress into what they had in his head.

He stared at himself in the mirror, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and splashing his face with cold water in an attempt to wake himself up. He fixed his hair, combing his fingers through it in order to calm it down a bit. 

"Fuuuuuck," he repeated, this time audible, staring down at his boner. "I can't jerk off in Butters' bathroom... oh God, no, I can't do that." He tried thinking of anything to kill it. Madonna. Goblins. Cartman.

"Nothing?" He wanted to shout at his stupid dick that apparently had a mind of its own. Kenny sighed, walking painfully down the stairs to the kitchen to see Butters eating a banana and mixing batter together. 

There's no way Butters couldn't read his mind. This was planned too well.

Butters had a banana in his left hand, also sturdying the bowl with it as well, mixing the ingredients in the bowl with his right. To eat it, he bent his head down and puckered his lips around it, taking a bite and chewing slowly. 

"Goddammit," Kenny groaned internally. He couldn't just watch.

He walked up behind Butters and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing all his weight into his back. He felt Butters tense at the contact coming from Kenny's lower region.

"H-hello, KenDoll," Butters stuttered, swallowing his banana. 

"Hey, Buttercup," Kenny replied lowly, propping his chin on his shoulder and reaching his head down to take a bite of Butters' banana. "How's it going?"

"Good, s-so far, Ken," Butters said, taking a half cup of batter and pouring it onto the hot skillet. Kenny planted a light kiss on the back of his neck, feeling Butters shiver underneath his touch.

"What'd you dream about?" Kenny murmured, putting small kitten-licks up and down the nape of Butters' neck.

Butters whimpered. "Nothin'..."

"It's not good to lie, Buttercup," Kenny snickered in Butters' ear, biting the lobe softly afterwards.

"W-well, Ken, if you really wanna know..." Butters suddenly turned around, looking up into Kenny's eyes with a red face. "You and your friend were both in my dream." He motioned downwards, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh, really?" Kenny smirked down at him, putting two hands on his hips, "And what'd we do?"

"Me," Butters managed to get out. 

The farthest they had gone were little blowjobs and handjobs here and there, rare late-night sex that neither of them could really remember. But it seemed that they both were in the mood now, which rarely happened with how little alone time they were given.

"You know, most dreams come true if you really want it to happen," Kenny purred. "You want your dream to happen, hmm?"

Butters moaned quietly, answering his question with a nod.

Kenny picked Butters up by his thighs, capturing his lips with his. He kissed him slowly, keeping a steady pace. Butters grasped the back of Kenny's t-shirt, clutching at it as Kenny moved them into the living room. He plopped Butters down on the couch, hovering above him before attacking his neck with consistent bites. Butters tossed his head back, arching his back as Kenny started to grind down onto him. 

"Mmm, Kenny-" Butters moaned, reaching down to his pajama pants. Kenny happily let him tug them down slightly. Butters opened his baby blue eyes suddenly, and sat up, causing Kenny to hoist himself up with his knees. Butters tugged down Kenny's pants, revealing his white boxers that were stained with pre-cum from his boner.

"Tell me about your dream," Butters almost whispered, palming him. Kenny groaned, his head falling.

"You- you were on your knees," Kenny said hoarsely, watching in slow motion as Butters moved down off the couch, falling to his knees. Kenny sat on the couch with Butters in between his legs. "You had those pretty little hands wrapped around my- oh, fuck."

Butters had slid down Kenny's boxers and wrapped his hand around the base of Kenny's dick, pumping him painfully slowly. 

"You- yeah, you did that- fuck, Butters. Then, you put your lips around it and-" Kenny's voice broke off at the end and went into a moan as Butters started to bob his head slowly up and down Kenny's length, staring up at him through half-lidded eyes. Kenny noticed his other hand going to his own shorts, palming himself.

"Butters," Kenny gasped, "can I... can I fuck your mouth?"

Butters nodded eagerly, dropping both hands to the inside of his pants and waiting.

Kenny tangled long fingers in Butters' soft blonde hair, tugging at it as he moved Butters' had up and down to create friction in between the warmth of his boyfriend's mouth and his dick. He felt Butters start to hum, and he tensed, feeling embarrassingly close already. He bucked his hips up, feeling himself hitting the back of Butters' throat, but the smaller boy didn't seem to mind; he seemed to have lost all gag reflexes.

Kenny let out a string of ineligible curses as he climaxed, seeing white spots at the feeling. He felt Butters swallow around him, then looked down to see him wipe his mouth. His eyes were staring straight at Kenny, who suddenly became overcome with the need for his boyfriend.

"I'm gonna fuck you into this couch," Kenny whispered huskily, sending a shudder through Butters' spine. Butters grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Then do it."

Kenny picked Butters up and threw him onto the couch like he weighed nothing, pulling down Butters' shorts. He reached a hand down to prep him when Butters stopped him.

"Already did," he managed to get out. Kenny realized that's what he was doing when he was blowing him a minute ago. He absentmindedly nodded, propping Butters' legs off the couch and over his shoulders and slowly pushed himself inside of Butters.

"Oh, my, oh, Kenny!" Butters was a moaning mess underneath him. "Move, please!"

Kenny obeyed his command, moving in and out harder with each thrust. Butters dug his nails into Kenny's back.

"Fuck, you're tight," Kenny breathed out, going quicker than before. Butters panted, each breath coming out as a high-pitched moan. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his abdomen growing tight. He moved a hand to Kenny's hair, pulling it hard. He bit his lip when Kenny shifted him upwards for a better angle and redeemed his statement from earlier. Butters tensed as he came onto both of their shirts, almost crying out of pleasure when Kenny continued to fuck him through his high. 

His movements suddenly slowed and he pulled out, cumming on Butters' thighs and his pants. 

He breathed out hard, his forehead resting on Butters' chest. He felt Butters' heart pounding and he raised his head, kissing him softly, grinning stupidly into the smile.

"Now," Butters said softly, "was that about as good as your dream?"

"Even better," he chuckled. "I love you bunches." He kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and finally his lips. 

The sound of the fire alarm beeping made them both jump apart, and Butters' eyes widened.

"My pancakes!"


End file.
